Whole Again
by RainShadow
Summary: 2 weeks after the assassination attempt, Josh Lyman returns to work and finds that he missed Donna, and she missed him. PG13 for kissing-nothing nasty in this.


Disclaimer: None of these characters except Aunt Lela are registered to me; they belong to the Great Aaron Sorkin

Whole Again

It had been two weeks exactly since the horrifying assassination attempt. It was the first day back in the office for Josh Lyman who had been shot and suffered a collapsed lung and ruptured aorta, but he had insisted on coming, if only for a couple of hours.

Josh felt so...odd. Everyone had dropped by his office at least once, for no real reason other than just to get a look at him. CJ had come over just to say "hi"; Toby to harass him; and Sam had just poked his head in, opened his mouth as if to say something, changed his mind, and left. Josh could see the same thing in all of their eyes: relief. They were all reassuring themselves that he was there; he was okay. He had even gotten a card from Joey, wishing him well. This should have pleased Josh, but somehow it didn't. There was a disquieting feeling around him, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. Something was missing...

Just then, Donna Moss's familiar figure bustled into his office, and Josh suddenly realized what he had missed. Donna walked confidently and professionally. She set a cup of coffee on his desk, where the steam curled and spiraled slowly above it. Donna took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Okay, well, I'm supposed to be easy on you so your agenda is looking sadly diminished, but here goes. We've all got a meeting with the President in about an hour in the Press Conference Room. After that there are some messages for you that have been piling up that you should answer; I sorted them for most to least important. Then you have lunch, but no one to eat with. I mean," she stammered, "That sounded wrong. You don't have a lunch date with anyone. Sorry."

"I get it. Thanks." Josh rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Continue."

"Then after lunch Toby wants to see you and CJ about something to do with the 

tents and open air...? I don't know. After that you can take me out to that little fudge shop, you know the one in the square? Because I really need some chocolate. Josh!"

"I'm listening! Is that it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or are you just taking a breath between speeches?"

"Hmmm, I think that's everything..." Donna searched through the pile of memos in her hands. "Oh yes, your aunt is in town and she wants to see you, she says to call her here." She handed him a note with the address of a hotel and a phone number.

"Not Aunt Lela!" he groaned. Every time she visits me I gain twenty pounds!" Donna smiled and turned to go.

"Drink your coffee before it gets cold." she said.

"I must be getting popular if I'm getting coffee again." he commented. Donna stiffened and turned around. Josh was puzzled by the hurt look on her face.

"I was only kidding..." his voice trailed off as he got up from his desk and approached Donna. He looked up to see Donna looking at him intently. "What is it?" he inquired softly. "What's wrong?" Donna's lower lip trembled.

"I-" she began, but then shook her head distraughtly. Josh closed the door, and putting an arm lightly around her shoulders, waited for Donna to begin. He could smell the breezy ocean scent of her perfume and felt her shivering under his arm.

"I'm here." he said.

"It's just that it's Monday, and it's been only two weeks and here you are. One minute I'm hearing from Toby and CJ that you've been hit, and now you're back here and everything seems the same, only it's not. Josh, you almost _died_!" She gave a great shuddering sob and trembled violently. Josh hugged her and led her to the couch, where she sat fumbling with a tissue.

"I'm okay, really, see? Pinch me if you're not sure." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"But how can everyone go on normally?! The thing is Josh, we almost lost you, _I _almost lost you! It was terrifying. I wouldn't be me without you. Oh Josh!" she cried, and threw her arms around him. Josh hugged her fiercely, held on to her tightly. They embraced for a long time; Donna didn't want to let go and Josh didn't care. He thought back to before Donna had come in, and had felt lost. He looked down at the woman he held in his arms, felt her, smelled her, heard her crying for him. And he realized that he wasn't whole unless Donna was with him. _I should be surprised, but I'm not_. He thought wryly. He only felt satisfied, as if he had discovered a truth that had been there all along. "Donna." he said softly. She didn't hear him. "Donna." he repeated, pulling away. She looked at him unflinchingly.

"What?" she asked tremulously.

His voice thick with emotion, he said, "I am not me without you. You are a part of me, and always will be."

"I was so afraid. I was so scared! Oh Josh, Josh..." He felt a lump in his throat, upset at her distress.

"Donna. Look at me." he commanded, forcing her chin up. She locked eyes with him and a surge of feelings rushed through him. She looked as if she were afraid to be happy. He smiled, and his smile was full of warmth. The hand under her chin cupped it and moved to stroke her cheek. Donna ran her fingers through his hair. Slowly, slowly, they leaned toward each other. No words passed between them. There was no need for words when they were both so attuned to the other. Their lips came together lightly and quickly, as if tasting, and then again, fiercely and passionately, feeling the depth of the other's soul. It was a frightening yet exhilarating experience. They pulled apart slightly and Josh felt a wetness on his face. He felt complete for the first time, truly whole. Donna touched his cheek where the tears had traced paths, and then saw that he was smiling at her. She smiled back through her tears and ran a fingertip, wet from his tears, down his nose. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead. She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her hands around his arm. He stroked her hair gently and felt her rigid body loosen. He relaxed and closed his eyes and let the moment wash over him as Donna's breathing gradually slowed to a deep rhythm and Josh knew she was asleep. He felt himself drifting off and he surrendered to the peace he had found in his heart.

Twenty minutes later, Sam Seaborne opened the door to Josh's office, saying,

"Hey Donna, Josh, everyone's waiting for you-" and he stopped when he saw that Donna was curled in Josh's arms and they were both asleep. CJ peered over his shoulder, and her eyes widened in surprise. Toby soon joined them, and made no sarcastic comment for once. Leo wandered by and gave a low whistle.

"Who'd have thought?" he said softly. Charlie approached the staff. He still carried the air of guilt around him, and he was quieter than usual.

"The president is waiting..." But then he too stopped and watched.

President Bartlett paced in the Press Conference Room. Where the hell was everyone? Here he was, with a great speech planned and a wonderful pep talk welcoming Josh back and thanking them all, and no one even bothered to show up! Well, they could forget it! He stormed out of the room and went in search of someone to chew out.

He found them all gathered in front of Josh's office, completely silent.

"All right." he said loudly. "What the hell is going on?"

As one, the group in front of the door turned and hissed,

"Shhhhh!", then turned back to watch.

"What on earth is so fascinating that you all decided to skip the meeting for?" he grumbled in a softer tone. Wordlessly, the people, Charlie, Leo, Sam, CJ, and Toby, pulled away so that the President could see inside. He stalked through them with an injured attitude, and then halted as he saw Donna and Josh asleep in each other's arms. "Oh." he breathed.

The rest of the staff crowded around him. Jed Bartlett took in everything from the coffee on the table and the tissue in Donna's loose grip to the dried tears on Josh's face. "Oh." he said again.

There was something calming about watching Donna and Josh, something peaceful. It captivated them, and they all felt more comfortable than they had since the assassination attempt. It wiped away all the fear and the residue of guilt that Charlie and Toby had been feeling. The staff couldn't tear their eyes away.

Finally, the President tiptoed out with exaggerated caution and closed the door behind him. He faced his staff and realized he had been about to yell at them.

"Forget it." he said aloud. "Take the rest of the day off. Go have some fun. Buy a doughnut or see a movie. I know it's nap time for me." Jed Bartlett yawned and left, presumably to the Residency.

Leo turned around and walked out of the office silently. Charlie went to call Zoey; he had a few things he wanted to tell her. Sam scribbled a note and taped it to the door of Josh's office, telling him about the day off. CJ held out her arms and said:

"Come on, boys, if you buy me a coffee I might sing the Jackal." Toby and Sam each took an arm and they left.

The West Wing was quiet when Donna awoke. She stretched luxuriously. She felt so wonderful, and cleansed. Then she felt Josh's arms around her. She smiled and kissed his mouth.

"Wha-?" Josh said groggily. He glanced at his watch. "Oh no, the meeting!" Donna got up and took the note off the door. She handed it to him.

"It's okay, see, everyone took the day off."

"Well, in that case, how about some fudge?" Josh asked brightly.

"Hmmmm. Suddenly I'm not in the mood for chocolate." she said slyly.

"Good, me neither." And he pulled Donna to him and kissed her. He felt her soul answer his call. 

Always?

Always.


End file.
